


The Stuff of Legends

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Series: After the DragonPit [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Grown Children, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: The eve of their daughter's wedding.





	The Stuff of Legends

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 of Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week - withe the theme of "Obsidian." I hope you enjoy it!

The young knight sat in the corner of the pub, and couldn’t help but listen in and smile at the couple sitting at the table next to her.

“It’s true, Hilda, I bought this necklace off of a man from the north who said the dragonglass in it came from the very blade the Lady Knight and her Lion used to stab the Night King.”

The girl stared down at her gift in awe. “Really?”

The young man nodded. “It cost me a pretty penny – but I wanted something special to show how special you are to me.”

The young knight scoffed at this, and patted the actual dragonglass, also known obsidian, dagger, of the aforementioned legend. She supposed now the army of the dead was decimated, the only value of dragonglass was for scammers to make a buck off of her parents’ accomplishments.

“I saw her, yesterday, the Lady Knight. First woman to be named a knight. She is as tall and strong as they say,” the young girl said. “And the Lion was by her side, and they looked very much in love.”

The young knight smiled at the accurate portrayal of her parents.

“Yes, they are in town for the wedding. Their daughter is marrying the prince.”

The girl sighed. “Yes, it is so romantic. I heard she is very beautiful, and the prince is very handsome. And she’s a knight too. My friend who works at the Red Keep overheard the prince tell his mother that it’s what he likes about her.”

“It’s true, you know, well sort of. It’s one of the many things I LOVE about you,” a voice said from next to the young knight, surprising her. She leaped in surprise to see Prince Eddard, son of Queen Daenerys and King Jon sitting next to her.

“What are you doing here? Someone will recognize you!”

He pulled his hood tighter over his head and chuckled. “You’re one to talk, Joanna Lannister. I had to come and make sure my bride wasn’t getting cold feet.”

She smiled at him. Yes, it was hard for her to hide her appearance, she was as tall as her mother, but had her father’s looks, save for her sapphire eyes. All six of the Lannister children had similar features, and all of them – boys and girls – had grown into great knights of Westeros.

“I will never get cold feet, my love. I even let them get me a dress for the occasion so there is no backing out now.”

The two walked hand in hand back to the Red Keep. When they got back to the castle, they barely made it to a bedroom, kissing passionately in the hall before giggling and falling into Joanna’s room.

Jaime Lannister opened the door to his room and scowled at his daughter’s door, he turned to his wife, who was stretched out on their bed.

“Brienne, our daughter just took the prince into her room.”

She only laughed at him. “Come to bed, Jaime. Their getting married in the morning. There is not really much you can do at this point.”

“It isn’t right,” he said sternly.

“Do you forget that you had to rush our wedding while we recovering from injuries so you could keep me in your bed? In fact, Joanna herself was conceived on one of those cold nights.”

Jaime scowled at his wife, but still climbed into bed next to her and laid his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his greying hair. “I know, wench, but this is different. That was a time of war, and this is peace. They could have waited one more day.”

Brienne chuckled.

“Ever my honorable knight. Our daughter has not been a maid in a while – in fact that is why we had to arrange the wedding so quickly. We are going to be grandparents.”

The couple snuggled in silence for a few moments.

“Even after all these years, it feels strange to be back here. So much happened in King’s Landing, and here we are for such a normal, happy occasion. It seems surreal.”

Brienne squeezed him tighter, knowing the unhappy memories sometimes weighed heavily on him.

“Did you ever imagine when everyone was battling for the Iron Throne that the daughter of a Lannister would be marrying the son of a Stark and Targaryen? All those wars, yet here we are.”

Jaime smiled. “It turns out no battles needed –a child born of all those houses will someday sit on the Iron Throne.”

Brienne nodded. “And all it took was our daughter knocking the prince on his ass during a fight and he was smitten.”

Jaime kissed his wife. They had been married twenty years, but he would never get tired of doing that. “Well, I know from experience that getting trounced by a maid with Tarth blood is a life-changing experience.”

Brienne grabbed her husband’s sides and flipped him, climbing on top so she was straddling him.

“I seem to have trounced you again, husband. What are you going to do about it?”

As always, the Lion of Lannister surrendered happily to his Lady Knight’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
